¡Los que van a morir te saludan!
by Arkangel Galadriel
Summary: Fanfic Uber de corte histórico... inspirado en la película Gladitator, pero “sólo” inspirado . De momento está en proceso, aquí sólo muestro una beta de lo que será en cuanto tenga tiempo de dedicarme a ello.


¡Los que van a morir te saludan!  
  
Capítulo 1 (Beta)  
  
La tierra, ahora humeante, tardaría años en recobrar su antiguo esplendor. No quedaba nada de los apacibles parajes nevados, y de los frondosos bosques que poblaban la zona. La paz de una tierra única y divina ahora estaba mancillada por un reguero de muerte dejado por una lucha inútil contra un enemigo claramente superior. Del pueblo bárbaro del norte ya no quedaban más que huesos y cenizas. Los últimos resquicios de resistencia fueron sofocados por el descomunal ejercito. No en vano, ahora, los romanos eran amos del mayor imperio jamás visto. Su imparable marcha durante siglos los habían llevado a las tierras más lejanas e inhóspitas, pero ahora ya no había más tierra que conquistar, todo volvería a la normalidad con el tiempo, todo, menos sus gentes.  
  
-¡Aquí hay uno vivo! -gritó con fuerza un legionario, haciendo señas a un centurión para que se acercara.  
  
El campo de batalla estaba regado de cadáveres, aquello había sido una masacre y no esperaban encontrar superviviente alguno.  
  
-¿Seguro que está vivo?  
  
-Casi seguro. Hace unos momentos todavía tenía aliento.  
  
El centurión dio la vuelta al cuerpo que yacía en la fría tierra.  
  
-Vaya ¿Una mujer? Es increíble que haya sobrevivido con esas heridas -el centurión certificó la afirmación de su soldado, efectivamente estaba viva pues de su nariz y boca exhalaba vapor blanco -si la dejamos así morirá -la miró con desprecio -en su estado no nos sirve de mucho... -meditaba en voz alta -de todas maneras llevémosla al campamento, allí que decidan ellos que hacer.  
  
Así pues, cargaron el cuerpo y lo tiraron en un carro, junto con el resto de cosas que habían recogido del campo de batalla.  
  
Luchando entre la vigilia y la inconsciencia, la mujer bárbara había escuchado las extrañas voces que hablaban y que no entendía. Luego, todo volvió a ser silencio para despertar con la sensación de ligereza, como si las mismas Valkirias la arrastraran consigo a su nuevo hogar.  
  
Sus esperanzas de llegar al más allá se vieron truncadas al sentir el violento dolor que la invadió al caer sobre algo duro e incómodo, volviendo así a caer en la inconsciencia total.  
  
El campamento bullía en movimiento y agitación, era hora de volver a casa y lo estaban levantando. Llevaban años habitando en esas frías tierras y deseaban volver al calor de su pueblo.  
  
Los sonidos desconocidos en sus oídos volvieron a arrancar a la mujer bárbara de su sueño. Ahora, consciente de la realidad que la envolvía. Se le había negado su único deseo, morir como debía, luchando. Por el contrario, el hado había maquinado una cruel burla.  
  
No estaba muerta.  
  
Sin espada y armadura estaba a merced de los bárbaros que ella llevaba combatiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo. De los mismos bárbaros que habían arrasado su pueblo y su tierra.  
  
Su cuerpo se contraía clamando venganza, pero antes debía esperar hasta reponerse. En su estado poco podía hacer, teniendo varios huesos rotos y un fuego abrasador que consumía su cuerpo por dentro a pesar de la fina tela que vestía. Su mente se llenó de tristes recuerdos y así volvió a caer en mundo de los sueños, deseando no volver a despertar.  
  
El viaje hacia el sur era largo pero cómodo. No en vano el imperio podía presumir que sus carreteras estaban esmeradamente trabajadas. En su recorrido la prisionera bárbara pudo observar el cambiante paisaje. Desde las pequeñas chabolas y aldeas, a los cultivos que abarcaban amplias llanuras y que teñían la tierra de diversos colores. Las aglomeraciones de edificios que formaban las grandes ciudades.  
  
Desde el interior del carretón donde convalecía encadenada, pudo observar cómo hombres, mujeres y niños eran expuestos cual ganado y vendidos en los bulliciosos mercados en los que se detenían en busca de suministros.  
  
En un mes la caravana había abandonado Téveris y salido de Germania, llegado a la Galia donde hizo alto en las magnas ciudades de Lyon y Narbona para finalmente llegar a Tarraco, costera ciudad de Hispania y poseedora de uno de los mercados más importantes del Mare Nostrum.  
  
La bulliciosa Tarraco, lugar ataviado con monumentales edificios y gloriosas esculturas, de deliciosos aromas, con titiriteros, actores y aedos haciendo suyas cada esquina y recodo de las vías.  
  
Llegados allí el comerciante llamado Efraím el Agudo dio órdenes a sus criados y dirigió sin demora sus carros hacia la lonja junto a la basílica. Allí descargó sus mercaderías. El comerciante era un hombrecillo pequeño, de pelo cano al que le faltaban algunos dientes haciéndolo parecer más vetusto de lo que en realidad era.  
  
-¡Qué ven mis ojos! ¡Amigo Aulio! -exclamó al ver llegar a un fornido hombre de blondos rizos y bien ataviado el cual venía escoltado por un pequeño séquito de guardias. Estrechó su brazo con fuerza.  
  
-Tú siempre tan oportuno, pues estaba a punto de partir cuando me llegó tu recado.  
  
-Apunto estuve de no llegar a tiempo por lo que veo, no te apures, lo prometido es deuda, traigo lo acordado -dijo con aire satisfecho.  
  
-Por tu bien que has cumplido. Mi señor, ¡y tenlo por seguro!, no habría sido tan paciente.  
  
-Me alegra saber que te caigo en gracia... -Respondió comerciante, titubeante por no saber que decir y temeroso ante el recuerdo del señor Vitelio Cayo Máximo. Un hombre entregado a la política considerablemente inflexible.  
  
Ante el detalle Aulio se apresuró a cambiar de tema...  
  
-Bien, pues antes de pasar a los negocios, dime tú ¿cómo han ido las cosas por el norte? Infórmame, pues las noticias que nos llegan de aquella tierra son más bien pocas.  
  
-Como ya sabrás, la guerra terminó hace mucho, pero algunos rebeldes quedaron y fueron derrotados hace poco ¡Esos germanos! Cuán tercos eran además de escurridizos y fieros en la lucha, ¡Ahora nada queda de ellos! Excepto por una superviviente que a causa de la escasa mercancía encontrada en esa tierra, me ha obligado a traerla para sacar algún beneficio. -se acercó a su amigo y bajó su tenor. -Cuando llegó a mis manos no era más que un jirón de piel ensangrentada. Créeme si te digo que es fuerte y se recupera con prontitud. Llévatela ahora, líbrame de la carga y te haré el mejor precio posible. Te la mostraré primero, luego decides si aceptar. 


End file.
